


Under-Performer

by aerosmiley219



Series: Lockner D/s [4]
Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, D/s, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Will picks up where an under-performer left Diane





	Under-Performer

“William!” Diane bellowed across the office.

Luckily for him, most of the staff had left for the evening.

“Get your ass in my office, now!”

Will’s heart fell into his stomach. “She found out. Shit! I was hoping I’d be gone for the day when she did.”

They’d been working long days and long nights so he was hoping the lack of sleep accounted for her language and less than positive attitude more than his screw up.

He rose and buttoned his jacket as he realized he had nothing to be sorry for. He’d screwed nothing up. In fact, the long nights weren’t even because of his case. That was someone else’s they were all helping with.

Will walked across the hallway and stopped at her office door. “Look,” he started, defensively, “I haven’t done anything wrong. So whatever it is you think I did, you can just…”

“Lock the door behind you, William. I need something from you,” she interrupted, with a quiet but serious tone.

He stopped talking and did as he was told then turned around for further instruction. He knew this tone of voice and didn’t bother to fight the twinge in his pants.

“All fours, behind my desk,” she ordered, pointing to the empty floor in front of her.

He walked over slowly, holding back his eagerness. “What can I do for you, Siren?” Will got down on his knees and looked up at her.

“Sit. It’s story time.”

Diane sat in her leather chair as Will sat back on his feet and admired her legs. God he loved her legs. His cock continued to swell as he anticipated what could possibly be coming.

“William. I’m afraid I must take out this frustration on you. Is this acceptable?”

“What happened?” He asked, genuinely concerned.

“You know Matthew, the first year?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I confess I had ulterior motives when hiring him.”

Will smiled slightly as he knew there had to be another reason that guy was on the payroll; it certainly wasn’t for his litigation skills.

Diane sighed. “An old Dom reached out to me and asked me to give his nephew a chance. He promised me that the kid would try hard…”

“And…” he prodded gently.

“And that he was a good sub.” She put her head in her hands as she shook her head. “I can’t believe I compromised my ethics for the promise of a good sub. Fuck.”

Will reached forward and placed a hand on her knee, breaking character momentarily. “It’s okay, Diane. We’ve all done stupid things for what we thought was the right reason.”

She looked up at him, letting her Domme guard down. “You’re my partner here. I shouldn’t have abused my power. It’s disgusting.”

He rose to his knees and took her face in his hands. “At least we never put him up as first chair. Can you imagine him trying to argue against big pharma?” 

She smiled and he laughed, encouragingly. 

“It’s fine. We’ll put him under Howard.” Will put his hands on her knees and squeezed, waiting for her to make eye contact with him. “He’ll be miserable enough to quit by the end of the month.”

Eventually she did. “I let my dick do the talking, Will,” she joked, breaking the tension. “I can’t believe it.” She broke eye contact again and went back to beating herself up.

Will crawled closer to her and smiled. “That bad, huh?” He asked quietly.

She laughed. “God! He didn’t understand orders and oh my god he could not eat pussy to save his life! How the hell did he think he could even be a sub? Yeah there’s more that it but good lord! Maybe he can suck a good cock…” She trailed off, her mind wandering.

“So this anger,” he started in a low tone, the realization finally coming to him, “isn’t from anything I did. My Siren needs to cum.”

Diane looked him in the eyes and reached forward, placing a hand on his cheek. “My Pet knows me so well.”

“She must be serviced properly,” he spoke between kisses along her thighs. 

Will stopped and looked up at her, “may I?”

“Please,” Diane replied before sitting back in her chair. “Show me how it’s done.”

He smiled, “thank you Siren,” and went back to kissing his way up her other thigh.

Diane pushed her hips forward and sighed.

Will massaged her thighs and alternated between nipping and licking his way to her core.

She let out an appreciative laugh and finally let herself relax enough to enjoy this. He knew how to use his mouth to please her and the only instruction she’d ever had to provide him was specific to her needs. Diane was grateful Will would relieve this tension that had been building so unfairly.

Will moved as close to her as he could get and slid his hands up her thighs, bunching her skirt up around her hips. He stopped and let out a small surprised gasp. “This just happened?” He looked up at her with disbelief in his eyes.

Diane looked down at him and nodded her head.

“No wonder your frustration is so bad.”

He leaned down and took her wet, bare mound in his mouth and began making love to her with it. She sighed in contentment and placed one hand on his head and thread her fingers through his thick hair, watching as he went to work.

“Yes, she hissed gratefully.

Will bit down gently and tugged at her lips, pulling back and teasing her.

Diane groaned audibly. “God.” 

He moaned into her as his licks became harder and more insistent, lust replacing affection almost immediately. The vibrations sent chills through her. His tongue flicked her clit quickly as he slid one finger into her wetness, groaning again at just how incredible she felt around him. Another joined it and, with expert finesse, he made a come hither motion with his fingers.

She whimpered as the last bit of negative tension left her body.

“William,” she panted, her hips rocking against his face. She wrapped her leg around his shoulder as her climax inched closer.

He was relentless on her, the need to make her cum becoming his number one priority.

Diane’s fingers clenched his hair as she pulled him deeper into her. She bit down on her lower lip as the release she’d been denied was finally given to her.

Her body tensed then shuddered as the waves of her orgasm coursed through her.

Will looked up at her and watched the pleasure cross her face. Knowing he put it there, in addition to her exquisite taste, was enough to make his cock drip.

They released each other almost simultaneously, her leg falling from him, his lips pulling back just before her hips bucked. Their time together had afforded him with the knowledge of how to get her off just the way she needed and then when to stop before pleasure turned to the bad kind of pain. Will also knew that right now wasn’t the time for the slow burn he liked to pull when she became his Siren.

He pulled back and placed a kiss on her pelvis and rose to his feet, as he had been taught.

Diane opened her eyes and looked up at him, nodding once with a small smile.

Will leaned over and kissed her, transferring her taste into her own mouth. Diane groaned. Truth be told this was one of her favorite parts about sex, D/s or not. She loved how different she tasted on each person’s lips; it was enough to get her going again.

She sucked on his lower lip, biting down as she sat back, releasing him. “Thank you, William.”

"Better?" He asked with a grin.

She looked at him and grinned. “I think we should call it a night, don’t you? I’ve a sudden craving for cock.” She tilted her head to the side and asked, “know anyone who’d like to nail me to the wall tonight?”

“I can be ready in five,” he replied eagerly.

“Good. I think you may be in for a serious case of blue balls and no one wants that.” She leaned forward and massaged his hardness, licking her lower lip as she stared at his.

Will began to melt into her touch. “Fuck.” He swallowed hard, “make it three minutes?”

She chuckled and let him go. “Only if you promise to fuck me against a wall at your apartment. Hard.” Diane took a step back and admired the look of pained control on his face. “You choose which one. Deal?”

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG thank you to Mel for the jumping off point!  
> *and it's obviously AU because I don't believe for a second that Diane would compromise her ethics for sex.


End file.
